1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector crimping tool and, more particularly, to a coaxial connector crimping tool that may be used for crimping a terminal element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With prior art coaxial connector crimping tools, when a user needs to crimp different types of coaxial connectors (such as an F type coaxial connector or a BNC type coaxial connector) or needs to crimp the same type of coaxial connectors but with different standards (such as different lengths), different types of terminal crimping elements are required. Although there are some exchangeable coaxial connector crimping elements for different types or standards of coaxial connectors, there are also many different types of coaxial connectors. If each type of coaxial connector requires a matching coaxial connector crimping element, the expense can be considerable, as well as related storage problems arise.
The prior art coaxial connector crimping tool has a handle, a base and a transmittal shaft. One end of the handle is pivoted on one end of the base, and two ends of the transmittal shaft are respectively pivoted on predetermined positions on the handle and the base. With the above-mentioned structure, the handle, the base and the transmittal shaft form an interactive linking relationship. In the prior art, for a single crimping tool to be suitable for the same type of coaxial connectors with different lengths, both ends of the transmittal shaft are designed to be moveable. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a prior art coaxial connector crimping tool 100. In the coaxial connector crimping tool 100, one end 931 of a transmittal shaft 93 pivoted on the handle 92 is moved by rotating an adjusting element 94 of the handle 92 to make the end 931 of the transmittal shaft 93 slide along a slot 921 of the handle 92. Since the relative position of each element changes, when another end 932 of the transmittal shaft 93 pivoted on the base 95 slides along a slot 951 of the base 95, the distance between a coaxial connector crimping element 96 connected to another the other end 932 of the transmittal shaft 93 and one end 952 of the base 95 changes. Therefore, the same coaxial connector crimping element 96 can be used for crimping the same type of terminal having different lengths.
However, in this coaxial connector crimping tool 100, since the movement direction of the adjusting element 94 is along the direction of the handle 92, when the handle is pushed, the direction of its acting force is different from the axis direction of the transmittal shaft 93. Only a partial force is transferred to the transmittal shaft 93. Furthermore, this prior art structure causes uneven force applied on the transmittal shaft 93, which results in stress concentration on the transmittal shaft 93.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coaxial connector crimping tool to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.